


The Crush

by Just_Writing



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Writing/pseuds/Just_Writing
Summary: What starts as Jeannie's teenage crush on her father's new partner, ends with Steve fighting for his and Jeannie's lives...





	The Crush

_She stood behind the battlements, unaware of the bitter wind or stinging rain, her tears trickling down her face as she watched the ship slowly sail across the bay. The man she loved with all her heart was gone, leaving her with a hole in her heart that she knew no one else could or would ever fill again._

_“Isabelle.”_

_She thought she heard a soft, familiar voice beckon her name but maybe it was just the wind playing a cruel game._

_“Isabelle, my love.”_

_Spinning around she saw him standing in the doorway, watching her._

_“Edward, is it really you?” she gasped, her hand clutching at her bosom, fearful that this was just a dream._

_“It is, my darling,” he told her, taking the two large strides across the distance that separated them before he wrapped her in his protective arms, murmuring as his lips crushed hers, “I could never leave you, my love, not for all the riches in the world.”_

Jeannie sighed, closing the book and hugging it tightly against her chest, as she stared up at the ceiling. It was just so perfect, so romantic, everything she ever imagined true love to be, only the people she imagined while reading the story were not the book’s leading characters, the beautiful and elegant Isabelle Abbot and her handsome and brave suitor, Edward Lyndon, but herself and her father’s new partner, Steve Keller.  She sighed again and closed her eyes as she tried to picture the young inspector in her mind, standing in the doorway, his hair and coat dripping from the rain, as he softly called her name, “Jeannie … Jeannie, my love...”

“Jeannie!”

Her eyes snapped opened and she sat up fast, the book dropping onto her lap, as she heard her father call her name again, “Jeannie!”

Jumping up from her bed, she ran to her bedroom door and opened it, surprised that her father was home so early. The latest murder case her father and Steve had been working on had kept Mike in the office until long after she had gone to bed and Mike had been leaving to return to work before she had finished her breakfast.

She was used to her father’s long hours as a Homicide lieutenant, and he had finally relented that she was now old enough to stay home alone, a few short weeks ago.  Mrs. Newburg, their elderly next-door neighbor, had always cared for her when Mike was at work since her mother died.  She loved her new-found freedom, but Mike had warned her that with it came responsibility, and that responsibility was to be where she told Mike she would be and to always be home before ten pm on the weekend.

Hurrying downstairs to the living room, she was thrilled to see that Mike was not alone, Steve was also with him.  She quickly paused at the bottom of the stairs to smooth her hair and straightened her top and skirt. Smiling after making herself presentable, she demurely walked across to greet her father as he hung his fedora on the hat rack and shrugged out of his coat, kissing him lightly on the cheek before casting a quick glance over his shoulder at the handsome young man standing behind him.

“I invited Steve to celebrate our closing the case, today, with one of my famous tuna casserole left-over dinners.” Mike told his daughter as he affectionately returned her hug and kiss, frowning slightly when Jeannie quickly pulled away and turned towards his young partner, her eyes bright with excitement, “I think there should be enough left over to feed the three of us.”

Nodding, as she stepped towards Steve, Jeannie grinned as she cast a quick glance towards her father and lightly teased, “More than enough.” Taking the damp coat that Steve was holding to hang on the hat rack that held her father’s coat, she whispered theatrically to Steve, “Mike tends to make enough tuna casserole to feed an army.”

“I heard that, young lady!” Mike playfully scolded before he grew more serious, “Have you finished your homework?”

 “Almost…” Jeannie sighed, glancing at Steve, embarrassed that Mike had mentioned in front of him that she was still in school and had homework to complete. 

“Well, how about finishing it while I heat up our dinner,” Mike gently ordered.

Jeannie sighed again as she turned on her heel and walked towards the stairs, “Don’t forget to make the salad and to offer Steve a beer,” she called over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs to her room.

Mike shook his head as he watched her disappear before he turned and led his young partner into the kitchen. “Well, I guess I have just been given my orders,” he laughed as he reached the fridge and opened it, taking out the casserole dish and a selection of salad ingredients and placing them on the small kitchen bench beside the oven.  Reaching back into the fridge, he took out an icy cold bottle of beer, handing it behind his back to Steve and then took out a bottle out for himself before he turned and asked, “So, Buddy Boy, how good are you at making a tossed salad?”

                                                                     ---------------------------

Running into her room, Jeannie quickly closed the door before she leaned back against it and gave a small, excited squeal of delight. Steve was such a dreamboat! She could simply lose herself staring into those beautiful green eyes all night.  And he was actually staying for dinner! She gave another small squeal of excitement before she pushed herself away from the door and headed towards her closet.

Her promise to Mike to finish her homework forgotten as she opened her closet door and began to search for the perfect outfit she could wear to dinner. She needed to wear something that would show Steve that she was not a child, or just his partner’s sixteen-year-old daughter. No, it needed to be one that would tell him that she was indeed a grown woman. Chewing her bottom lip, she began to search through her clothes, selecting and then rejecting different outfits.


End file.
